


Taniks/Aksor prompts

by GodHelpMePl3ase



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMePl3ase/pseuds/GodHelpMePl3ase
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Tags will be updated when they have to I hope I'm doing tags right
Relationships: Taniks/Aksor
Kudos: 3





	Taniks/Aksor prompts

We're gonna start this off real fucking strong

  
  


''Aksor finds Taniks dying.''

——

They were walking through an abandoned ship thing. It definitely wasn't a ketch, but it looked similar. In every corridor the walls were glass and the view seemed like a mix of Venus and the moon, and above there were strange colourful lights, but they weren't stars.

Aksor felt dread with every step, but Taniks was ahead of him and he held himself with seemingly unlimited confidence.

Every turn they took felt like a wrong turn in a large maze, and sometimes Taniks would run off on his own just to mess with Aksor with this feeling.

"Taniks, I think we're getting lost." Aksor was shivering now, and he wrapped his arms around himself. Had it gotten colder?

All he got in response was an amused laugh. He couldn't believe it.

"We'll be fine, love. Look, see? We're almost at the end."

And indeed they were. Ahead of them were 3 different paths, and it was all complete with an ominous sign saying "Choose carefully".

"My concern isn't the end. How are we getting out? We didn't mark our path."

If Taniks had heard he didn't show any signs of it, instead he said, "Aksor, close your eyes."

And that sentence caused the chilling sensation to intensify, it was so dreadful. But he listened to Taniks.

"Count to 10 and then open them."

...What game was he trying to play? Certainly he wouldn't try playing hide and seek right now, but he didn't put it too far past Taniks. He seemed to like pulling his leg.

So he started counting in his head.

1

2

3

4…

Something about the air was off…

5

6

7…

Was he standing on anything?

8

9

10

He opened his eyes, and what he saw wasn't what he had expected.

He was floating, and around him the ship was destroyed with bits and pieces floating like he was. He started to panic. How was he going to get back into the ship? Where was Taniks? Did he leave him behind?

He was going to die alone here.

The fears kept on going, and they blocked any rational thought.

Gunshots.

He heard gunshots from one half of the broken ship. Aksor blinked, and he was suddenly standing in a hallway, and the shots were coming from behind a door to his left. It was jarring.

He couldn't control his body anymore. He stepped towards it, and with every step it got colder. When he was in front of it the door opened automatically.

It was… A forest? The hell was this? There were strange, flat gold shapes floating in the sky, and it was white with mist. Snow was falling and above the strange lights could still be seen. Below it was indeed a forest, but there was no way down without a severe drop.

Then he saw a very small floating square below him. He took a breath and jumped for it. After recovering from the landing he looked over the edge and saw more gold shapes to land on. Eventually he did make it to the forest ground.

Aksor wished his cloak was thicker, it was getting unbearably cold. He couldn't feel anything past his elbows or knees now.

Every bush and tree was drowned in snow, and bits of the ship were visible through it.

He felt like he'd been walking for hours. Perhaps it had really been hours?

Eventually he made it to a clearing, a cliff. He went to the edge and he saw a dull stone city below. It was as cold as the rest of this place.

When he blinked he was within the city, like what happened with the hallway. It was just as jarring.

He walked aimless through the city. There were shadows walking around, he wasn't scared of them, but he didn't want to approach them, and luckily his body didn't choose to.

Eventually as he walked, it started warming up. The walk continued until he reached an uncanny staircase leading down. He could feel his limbs for the most part now.

He walked down, and a few sets down the temperature leveled out, it felt like a ketch. A few more sets down and he saw a door.

There was no other place to go besides back up, but his body wouldn't let him. He continued down and opened the door.

It was a small room with a pit in the middle, and the pit was covered with glass. He looked down into the pit and he saw Taniks. He was scrabbling at the walls but he couldn't seem to find a hold on them.

After a few moments there was a sizzling sound. Aksor looked around but everything seemed fine, then he looked down again. There were dark particles floating in the air, filling the air, and they were spreading rapidly around Taniks. But Aksor thought he'd be alright, they wouldn't break his ether canister.

So he scanned the room for anything to do something about this, but every wall and every bit of the floor was barren. It was all stone.

The particles seemed to get sharper. At some point they were sharp enough to cut Taniks' cloak. And they just kept getting sharper.

Aksor became terrified. He started punching the glass to break it, but it was like he was punching stones themselves. His breath quickened and he tried yelling, screaming for it to stop, but it wouldn't come out. His fingers dug so hard into the glass to where his claws hurt.

He could feel the ether behind his eyes, tears. But it wasn't over. Eventually the particles dispersed, and… That was supposed to be Taniks? When would this hell end?

_Just let it end-_

Everything around them shook. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, then it descended into chaos. He shut his eyes as everything around him crumbled. It was so loud, and he felt stones hit him, it hurt.

At some point it stopped. Aksor slowly opened his eyes and everything was broken stone, except for one thing. Taniks' hand was outstretched from under it all, lifeless.

The tears fell and the screams that wouldn't come out earlier let loose all at once.

Why had this happened? What did either of them do for this? Why did he close his eyes?! He could've prevented this-

Aksor felt himself getting shook, and he heard faint things-

-

His eyes snapped open and Taniks was shaking him awake.

He grasped at Taniks' hands with his own shaky ones. His breath was fast and ragged and he felt the tears still running down his face. It had all been a nightmare.

His tears turned to ones of joy, relief. He pushed himself upright and hugged Taniks tightly.

Taniks hugged him back, letting Aksor get it all out.

Eventually he calmed down enough to stop crying. He felt like passing out from the energy spent.

Taniks broke the silence, "Aksor, would you like to talk about it?"

He didn't answer immediately, he didn't want to think about it. But he probably should.

"...You died."

Taniks stiffened a little and he pulled Aksor closer to him.

"I couldn't help you. These floating _things_ \- they-" He was cut off by a sharp shuddering gasp. He couldn't continue.

And Taniks didn't need him to.

"I won't be dying any time soon, love. Believe me on that."

He felt himself relax a little and he pressed his face into Taniks' shoulder. Aksor felt safe here.

"Want to lay down again? We don't have to sleep."

Aksor let out an approving sound.

Once they were both under the covers again, Aksor was pulled close. Taniks' warmth was a great contrast to the cold earlier..

"I love you, Taniks." 

This was better.

"I love you too, Aksor."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it'd be I hope it and the emotional things are fine


End file.
